


Folclore barato

by WolfFromMars



Series: Un mundo de magia [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: AU, Encuentro fortuito, F/F, Segunda persona, Tesua es humana AU, gay flirting
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:41:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25739002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfFromMars/pseuds/WolfFromMars
Summary: Tu nombre es Tesua y te vas a dormir pues en una noche como cualquier otra.Hasta que una bruja se para de casualidad en tu tejado
Relationships: Leamina Madarriaga/Tesua, Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Series: Un mundo de magia [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1867090
Kudos: 1





	Folclore barato

_ Dicen que cuando escuchas un golpe seco en tu techo, es porque una bruja se ha parado a descansar. _

Te despiertas de golpe, sin estar muy segura de qué te ha despertado.

Estás aún en esa zona gris entre el sueño, la vigilia y el despertar cuando escuchas unos pasos en tu techo.

Esto es habitual. Gatos o palomas, incluso ratas se han subido a tu techo. Lo sueles tolerar bastante bien, acostumbrada cómo estás a los ruidos raros a mitad de la noche. Eres una chica dura.

Pero lo que no te esperabas era una voz proviniendo de tu tejado.

Te incorporas en la cama, pensando que a lo mejor aún estabas medio dormida, que eran tus vecinos molestos poniéndose a hablar a las tantas de la madrugada. Pero la cosa es que sigues oyendo un murmullo, no puede distinguir palabras, pero sin duda suena a una chica hablando.

Pones los pies en el suelo intentando ser todo lo sigilosa posible y te acercas a la claraboya del techo. Ghea decía que era una tontería poner una ventana ahí, por mucho que te gustase mirar la luna por la noche, que podías sacar la cabeza por cualquier ventana normal y verla igual, pero decidiste no hacerle caso y gracias a eso, ahora ves a una silueta recortandose contra la oscuridad.

La luna, brillante en el cielo, la ilumina mientras se mueve de un lado al otro. Tu casa tiene un tejado inclinado, lo que te permite verla desde un ángulo extraño. Jurarías que está teniendo una conversación, con quién no sabrías decir, porque está sola. Y si no te estás volviendo loca, lo más característico de ella es que lleva… ¿Un sombrero puntiagudo?

Desaparece de la vista de tu ventana y oyes como se desliza sobre tus tejas. Hay una persona en tu tejado. Hay. Una persona. En tu tejado.

Cuando oyes como algo sólido cae en tu balcón (el único sitio desde el que es accesible el techo, así que asumes que ha debido de entrar por ahí), coges la arma más cercana que tienes (en este caso decir arma es un poco generoso, teniendo en cuenta que has cogido tu lámpara de noche, sumida en la adrenalina y el miedo) y te diriges a la puerta.

Empiezas a oír retazos de una conversación. Su voz es relativamente aguda, no oyes ninguna respuesta.

—Vacío, Cartson, totalmente vacío. Nada, he parado en un tejado. Sí, he mirado. ¡Que no, que no puedo sacarle nada! No… No sé… ¿Pero quién va a estar despierto a estás horas?

La puerta es de cristal, como suelen todas las puertas que dan a un jardín o a un balcón. Así que finalmente puedes ver al intruso por completo.

Hay suficiente luz para reconocer una silueta de una mujer con, efectivamente, un sombrero puntiagudo y unas ropas oscuras, que se confunden en la noche. Su cabeza se gira y por un segundo ves el destello de una cara. No está tapada ni nada, como podría esperarse de un ladrón. Cómo pillas tanto detalle del segundo que te regala la luna, no lo sabes con seguridad.

Pero estas segura de ver un destello en la oreja de la intrusa. Como si algo reflejase un rayo de luna. Ves una cara repleta de pecas, unos labios abiertos en mitad de una exclamación, unos mechones de pelo pelirrojo que se escapan al gorro que llevaba. Y sus ojos…

No te ve, estás segura de que no te ve. Pero en ese momento, grabado en tu cerebro como si fuese una fotografía o un retrato realista, ves unos ojos azules que te fijan en el sitio, con tu triste intento de arma que ni siquiera llegaba a la longitud de tu antebrazo.

Te retumba por dentro y por un segundo sientes una absoluta paz interior. Como si fueras a saludar a un viejo amigo y hay mariposas en tu estómago, pero sabes que todo va a salir bien.

Te sientes… Momentáneamente hechizada.

Así que agarras la lámpara con más fuerza, tu respiración agitada, tu cuerpo esforzándose por ponerte en la situación de alerta que sabe que deberías estar. Aplastas las mariposas con las propias paredes de tu estómago, con tu diafragma.

Levantas tu arma y abres la puerta a tu balcón.

Ahí no hay nadie.

Tienes tu tendedero, tu desagüe, una pelota y una pequeña canasta para entrenarte cuando crees que te vas a volver loca de la inactividad. Pero no hay nadie.

Miras a tu alrededor. No es suficiente grande como para poder esconderse. Bajas tu lámpara, sintiéndote estúpida. Te frotas los ojos, quitándote las pitarrillas que tienes en los lagrimales. A lo mejor estás cansada. A lo mejor oyes cosas.

—¡Ya! ¡Ya le he echado un glamour, ¿vale?! No me debería oír ni nada. ¡Shhh tú! ¡No soy tonta Cartson!

Sientes como un extraño picor en el cerebro, que te dice que algo no está bien. No consigues localizarlo.

—¡No voy a hacer eso! ¡No…! ... ¡Vale! Pero que conste que estoy en contra.

Tienes mucho sueño. ¿Por qué te has levantado de la cama? ¿Por qué tienes tu lamparita de noche en la mano? ¿Que haces en tu balcón?

—Es que no lo he hecho nunca, señor sabelotodo. Ha sido de casualidad no quiero… Vale. Vale. A tu manera entonces.

Estás bastante segura de que has vuelto a tu cama, a pesar de estar al aire libre. Sólo tienes que recostarte…

Una cara entra en tu campo de visión, con una sonrisa amable. Te parece la chica más guapa que has visto nunca.

(Te recuerda a algo… Algo importante… Algo…)

—Buenas noches. Perdona la intromisión. —Conoces la voz, estás segura de que la has oído hace poco pero dónde…— Voy a tomar prestada un poquito de tu "suspensión de credibilidad", sea lo que sea eso. Lo siento por la resaquita de mañana, es que estoy en un apuro y… Bueno, que gracias y lo siento, ¿Eh?

Sonríes como una tonta. Le darás lo que quiera a esta chica tan simpática. ¿Cómo no?

Te parece de mala educación hablar con ella, por algún motivo, como algo que no deberías hacer, pero nunca has escuchado a la voz de la razón.

—Soy Tesua.

Su cara adquiere una expresión de sorpresa. Después vuelve a sonreír.

—Llamame Lea. Si es que alguna vez me llamas, claro.

Se ríe y es un sonido maravilloso. Tiene un reflejo de luna que juega en una de sus orejas, como un pendiente.

(Te suena tanto, pero no consigues discernir el por qué)

—Puede darte mi número y así me llamas tú.

Te da la sensación de que su cara tiende a ponerse roja. No sabes por qué. Pero lo sabes. Balbucea algo, sin decirte nada. Sientes como se aleja y no sabes muy bien cómo hacer que se quede.

Se gira un segundo a mirarte, un último vistazo. Y entonces algo en tu cabeza hace click. Sus ojos, esos ojos que te han encandilado desde el primer momento, ¡Has visto esos ojos! 

¡¡¡Era ella!!!

Pero cuando quieres darte cuenta. Estás en tu balcón. Tienes una lámpara en la mano.

Es casi de madrugada, las pocas estrellas que te llegan brillan en el cielo. Ves una estrella fugaz en la distancia.

Estás increíblemente confusa.

Al cabo de un rato, decides volver a tu cuarto. Hace frío y has salido descalza, que es lo menos extraño de tu situación. Al dejar la lámpara en la mesita, ves que en tu otra mano estabas sujetando algo sin darte cuenta. Es un trocito de papel, lo cual simplemente asimilas a cosas extrañas que están sucediendo esta noche.

Al acercartelo (re-enchufando la lámpara y encendiendola) ves que son tres letras y debajo un número de teléfono. Al darle la vuelta hay un pequeño texto.

"Lea

Pd: lo siento mucho de verdad!!"

Y quién coño es Lea.


End file.
